


~Moirai~

by Kylosgenesis, SaltyNightmares



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Gray Jedi, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Love Triangles, Redeemed Kylo Ren, Rey-Centric, Slow Burn, interaction with the original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylosgenesis/pseuds/Kylosgenesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNightmares/pseuds/SaltyNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality set right after the loss to the resistance, Lethe, a young knight of Ren with an unknown past, attempts to escape the grasps of Snoke in order to be free of her commitment to an arranged marriage meanwhile unknowingly leading in to the most twisted terms of fate and a past that couldn change the galaxy as she knows it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, My names Genny some of you may know me by my tumblr ( Kylosgenesis ) and this is my first Kylo Ren/Star Wars fan fiction , as some of you may assume I'm a huge Reylo shipper, with all the pain in my heart, I thought an original character might be a better fit for the story. I'm planning for the story to be approximately 25 chapters maybe less maybe more idk i'll go wherever my inspiration and your support gets me. As I'm just beginning to write I would love suggestions towards the story plot and if anyone wants to be a co writer and editor to this story you may write me at my tumblr-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylosgenesis ... so thats it for now I hope you all enjoy this story

 

**I. This is no ordinary life**

 

**Song: Ordinary Life - Wild Wild Horses**

* * *

 

 

 

Orders and movements could be heard all around the base, the whole planet was shaken out of control as medical droids, stormtroopers, and knights all scrambled around the modern and grand facilities abandoning their usual night training and positions to assist the arrival of the first outsider ship everyone has seen in a while. It’s almost Sith history in the making, as for the first time the supreme leader will reunite with his protege and he will finish his training to become the most powerful man in the galaxy…well maybe not the most powerful but the man can dream… next to the supreme leader and all his other puppets.

Lethe ran through the brightly lit hallways passing by exited and panicked voices, she pretends to share the same excitement, blending in with the moving bodies of the big crowds of Snoke’s apprentices , at a different day she would've joined them, maybe even let herself be consumed by a couple of drinks with the other knights,not like we had any means of getting legally by orders of the clan, but the knights where always mischievous and would often bribe the stormtroopers into smuggling them booze which was often the best relief after a tough day of scouting and training.

  
Today was different, Lethe arose with a thump in the force, she felt unbearable shattering pain that jumpstarted her out of a heavy sleep. She rapidly scurried through the thin hallways of the dormitories into the broad entries that led to the large balconies dangling atop giant cliffs and miles of jungle. She stared up unto the dimly lit night sky scanning the view for any signs of life other than the occasional ship moving at light speed, upon tapping into the force she knew … the power being dragged by the force came closer and closer as it wrapped around her body caressing the aura of power she held as it scrambled through every remaining though on her mind, it was like her body no longer felt hers and neither did her power. Lethe instantly knew what it meant, ohhh for the stars, she's always known this would happen .

The Supreme leader liked his little apprentices , they where like his pets , consumed with the obsession of gaining power and ranking . Lethe at another hand was kept at the base for another different purpose, she never quite remembered how she got there or what was her life before Snoke , but it wasn't something she often questioned shoddiest rather move one than live her life wielding a Mrs.nobody sign on her forehead. She was kept groomed, she received the best training, and she shared personal meetings and knowledge with the supersede leader, some would say she was like the daughter he never had , but for Lethe it was like a ticking clock awaiting her demise or the moment where she would no longer just belong to herself, but share her power with a man.

  
Lethe ran through the hallways one by one, looking like like a key trying to find its perfect lock, until she came down to the remnants of the old base , it was built at the beginning of the empire, rumors say that Darth Vader himself designed the very hallways she's stepping in right now .The difference is they no longer look modern or useful , whats left of it if just an underground cave with long hallways filled up to her knees with dark water stuck there for what smelled like centuries , the base is practically completely useless now to nothing other than illegal trading with the nearby smugglers and as a hookup spot for some of the knights. Honestly cause… what can be more unsanitary and anti climatic than doing it down here as the mice watch you ?

  
Using the force and focusing on the echoes of the footsteps above her,   
Lethe reached up to the small lightsaber in my belt igniting it to light her way though the dark remnants of the old base.The plan was simple, she would walk until finding the old back entrance, then find a ship and use the commotion from the arrival of the first order to diminish the attention to her ship, she would figure the rest out along the way if she managed to survive. Lethe had heard rumors about the old ships abandoned there, most where nonfunctioning models , but she’ d heard of rare instances of a stormtroopers finding a functioning one. The ships where left there due to the efficiency of the training,there was no need for the knights to leave the planet and those who did without permission where often killed which made Lethe gulp and mutter little prayers to the force under her breath, other than that no one ever really suspected a use for them for other than picking up old vines and creatures.

  
Coming up to a big rock path she found the location of a small rotten piece of the old wall that created an entry big enough for her to scurry her small body through. Lethe slid her body through the small opening of the broken wall, relieving herself of the most heavy of her items . Unlike the others knights uniforms Lethe’s consisted of thick black fabrics and large fitted non practical rags in order to mask her otherwise known as small petit frame. It was never about functionality but the appearance of threat, the fact that her robes and boots made her look about a foot taller made her seem more menacing and stronger than she actually was .

  
Leaving only a thin undergarment robe, fitter to her now very visible frame, she hid the remnants of the clothes on a nearby abandoned ship compartment. Suddenly the otherwise loud night creatures and shipping insects became quiet, the atmosphere came to a jolt and the air shook for what felt like hours, the connection of their two forces shook the ground and knocked her down her feet forcing her to grab on to any pieces of tree and metal she could find while summoning strength from within to keep her standing. He was feeding from her power , she could feel it! Lethe could fell the force being dragged from her unto the unknown upcoming force as her body became weaker.

Lethe needed to get out before he was completely aware of her presence but most of all she had to await the precise moment for Snoke not to sense the shift in the force her absence would cause. Up ahead ships started to fill the visible sky though the tall jungle tress, wild leaves and tress stated to rattle in response to the roaring engines of the upcoming ships. For a moment it felt like her body was lifted from the ground , like the force wrapped around her like a body waltzing and intoxicating her upon plummeting to the floor by the shot of a bowcaster landing right near her body.

Up from her view more and more stormtroopers came into view as she ran for her life, loud alarms sounded in her ears and the air in the atmosphere shifted into a menacing stance, it was not only pitch dark but the only light filling her view was that of gunshots and her old faintly lit saver which she knew wouldn't preserve her life intact at the pace she was going .

She backed up unto what Lethe realized was the edge of a waterfall, the strong roaring sounds of the waling current almost made the voice of the tall red haired man standing about ten feet from her.

He looked worn down, yet like the most intimidating person Lethe had ever seen , even with the bags under his eyes and messy, broken uniform, she could still sense the nature of himself, his need for control and his groomed appearance.

“What a welcome have we received, you really thought if you ran away no one would notice the absence of princess ?” he spoke in a menacing and satiric tone as he got closer.

“You know if I wanted to kill you my troops would've but the Supreme leader ..” he stooped and eyed me closely “ I can see why he would wanna keep you around , beautiful , and as traitorous as a venomous snake ” he spat “ I will sure you you should leave this little tantrum of yours and accept your duties next to your husband, who by the means of it, is already suffering enough deception ”

She hated that term as much as I already hated him, with a surge of courage Lethe backed unto the edge of the waterfalls cliff, my ankles where now soaked and filled with water, the current wanting to drag her down along with every big of nature on its way. Held together with her last ounce of strength her body could hold She spoke out of the top of her lungs for the man to hear “ Tell the supreme leader I will rule next to no man….” she stopped and closed her eyes to feel the force wrap around her body , like remembering to to use it for the first time.

”And to whoever my unfortunate groom may be will have me…” she said shockingly looking down at the strong currents tangled around her feet and then rising her gaze up to lock eyes with him “Over my dead body” as She let go of the very strength that held her as she felt her body plummet into the dragged down current followed by pitch darkness.


	2. My rank is higher than yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter placed after the events of the escape . Don't worry loves, Kylo Ren will finally fully appear in the next chapter. Im planning their first meeting to be full of sass and intrigue and hopefully I can manage to make a chapter longer than two pages. 
> 
>  
> 
> *looking for co-authors to this story (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylosgenesis )

                                                                                                                            _Chapter 2_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lethe woke up in the med bay surrounded by bright lights and electronic beeping noises, she looked down to her bare arms to see small tubes connected to her dark veins and severely bruised arms. Blinking more than a normal amount of times, she flinched at the sight of moving lights and electronic faces off deep concentration now beeping loudly , to what she assumed was letting the others of her newly gained consciousness.

 

Lethe thought about falling back into a deep slumber and pretending she didn't wake up, the only ones alerted of her wide open eyes where droids , they could've easily been malfunctioning, they'll just be sent to reconditioning and shell go back to avoiding the consequences of her actions.

 

“Keep them open sleeping beauty” Lethe heard a deep voice come from the entrance of the room, not to her enjoyment she was met with the same eyes of her last conscious moments. She waited for a long pause until speaking “I might not have had the dying part of my plan that well planned out” she struggled to get on her elbows while gritting her teeth together as a groan escaped her lips sent through all the pain in her body.

“Very stupid plan if I might add” he sat on the chair next the the bed crushing to a smaller height , still keeping a safe distance from her , even if he seemed vulnerable now Lethe knew better than to sense humanity in him , for she knew all he did was for the manipulation of the world to his benefits.

“I destroyed the republic … I’ve commanded armies … I’ve attended the best institutes…” His voice got louder and louder with each remark, boy did he like he have an attitude problem lethe thought “dinned with kings and senators, and here I am diving over clips to save suicidal brats and babysitting the scum of the galaxy”

Ouch … that would've stung, but Lethe just brushed it off, the image of a cocky general retrieving her unconscious body looking like a wet cat, was just an image that filled her with enjoyment and power. He probably got his fancy uniform completely ruined, or was he forced to expose his pale shirtless body before diving in to save her, either way she was glad she wasn't in charge of that man after he returned to his quarters. She had better shit to worry about than what a puppet general’s opinion of her. “You and Ren deserve all thats happened, you'll both die in the hands on the first order at the rate you're going… Get up! The supreme leader demands a meeting with you.”

She must looked like he just told her to make a Taun taun fly, because his patience was running so low by the minute “ did I hesitate ? I said The supreme leader wants to see you. “ She was surprised by his tone but shrugged it off as if it was just another day of her training, she was used to her "superiors" tones and demands, it was as if their testosterone suddenly made them rank higher. She gave them a piece of her mind , no one ever lasted more than a few weeks bossing her around.

“ I’ll be there in a couple of minutes, now if you'll excuse me I've got to unplug myself from the nest of cable” She sent him a nasty glance “ and last time I checked my place in this order was still ranking higher than yours” The general was now pissed at her remarks , he found her more tolerable than the knight of Ren , yet to an extent he hated her attitude “Pull some funny business and I’ll have someone lock you up “ with that he was out of the room and slamming doors.

 

She was almost done pulling out cables from her body after having clumsily almost miserably failed at putting on all layers of garments she called uniform . She cursed the maker at her choice of outfit,meanwhile still struggling , she stumbled and fell trying to get it all on … why did she have to choose leather? She brushed it off and wiggled into the fabric and flinched through every rush of contact they made with her ruined and stitched skin.

She felt a set of steps behind her, felling annoyed she force threw a medical kit in the direction of the steps hoping they'd land on the generals head or at least injure him a little, maybe he'd quit rushing her and commanding her like she was already his property , but the hit never came . Instead a deep voice came through and she was surrounded by a strong force “ You might be in the top list of people I want to kill , but I will say I'm intrigued by your power so far “ she almost lost her balance and tripped over a few bloody IV cables and a heart monitor turning around, then she finally caught a glimpse of the voices host and needless to say she was very surprised .


	3. Traitorous in Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, sorry for the late update. I really wanted to work on this chapter to make sure it was just perfect. I was very inspired to write this story after watching Arrow season 3 , and I incorporated a couple of elements from my favorite scenes.
> 
> I'm also very happy to introduce you all to my Co writer (Tumblr: wordsoffblankpages) Aka Gurleen, she's been such a pleasure to work with and really made this chapter stand out>I love all your feedback towards this story so please send me mesas to my tumblr: Kylosgenesis or comment here ;)
> 
> Love you all, enjoy! - Genny

chapter 3 

Song - Dark Side Of Me (https://youtu.be/PpG_X-9UKBk)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon turning around Lethe dropped the floating medical kit, she felt lightheaded in his presence. She saw that at the door stood a tall man, his hair came down to almost his shoulders in thick layers of dark brown hair. His eyes were dark and restless in comparison to his lean face and strong features. Lethe noticed small freckles and beauty marks along his cheeks and nose leading up to a stitched wound along his right side of his face. Lethe was taken aback by his appearance.

Kylo Ren was not what she expected.There was no sight of the intimidating mask everyone described, that man didn't seem like the horror tales of the monster that breathed tragedy and enjoyed the sight of suffering and pain. Although she thought his appearance was far off his true personality, he was breathtaking! Not like the traditional man Lethe was accustomed to, constantly greeting men from the outer rims rims, doing negotiations, and in training, in a rare way he was a man that drew attention to himself. Mask or not, everyone stopped to look at Kylo Ren, the mask just made him more of a monster. 

“What are you doing here?”, Lethe composed herself and tried playing things off in a nonchalant manner, not wanting him to sense her discomfort. Lethe was strong in the force, trained since her early years, yet mind control wasn't her favorite area of work. She remembered the first time she started learning mind control and entering people's minds as a child. She always hated invading someone like that, especially the toll it took on her physically. Force users are born with a natural ease to excel at a certain field within the force, though she was very agile with extreme practice, “mind-invasion” wasn’t her forte.

“Stitches,” He spoke in an almost robotic tone, pointing up to the wound on his face, “and throwing the medical kit at me just saved me about 5 steps into the room.” He levitated the kit once again and directed it towards himself as Lethe stood there perplexed. 

“Thought you were someone else,” she kept her gaze on him, never really apologizing. 

“I thought you should've felt me coming” he started getting closer to her, which made her step back almost climbing back into the bed. She envisioned herself probably looking like a spider, pulling up some ninja moves in the means of avoiding him. “ I sensed you in the planet’s wards, your plan sounded pretty stupid, even for me in my agonizing state.” She acted hurt at his second statement .

“It’s not really like I keep a tracking device on you,” Lethe had to admit the stupidity of her actions at the moment, yet she was too stubborn and prideful to admit that she was thankful she didn’t die on that waterfall, thanks to ‘General attitude’ . 

“Did you know I was here?” 

“I heard about your stunt, Hux didn't look particularly thrilled,” he scanned her up on down upon focusing on her arms and bruised chest. 

He got closer and almost made contact with her skin, but instead just looked surprised “A few broken ribs, an injured wrist, and a severe concussion …” He stooped and flinched as if her aura burned him, “You should have been dead!“

She almost spit fire at that statement. “Last time I checked so did you, you arrogant prick”   
He was furious at her with and instantly used the force to inflict some kind of pain on her, but the gesture was returned twofold. 

“Not so good now that you're getting a sample your own force,“ she smirked, even though she,herself was not at her maximum strength; she still felt satisfied with the momentary control. 

Just as she was about to further her connection into the force, she was sent flying against one of the medical bays walls, breaking most of the furniture and equipment in the way. Hard glares of intimidation clashed from both sides, the confrontation was about to escalate, until, thankfully, a certain fiery red-head stormed into the room.

“ ENOUGHHHHHHH!” came his cry, shattering the intense silence that had prevailed during the would-be fight. 

‘Just in time! My favorite general,’ Lethe genuinely thought, as much as she hated to admit it, she was relieved. Hux seemed like the only person capable enough to keep up with her teasing behavior and disastrous self.

“Kylo Ren, you are gone for 5 minutes and you choke three troopers, destroy an entire security system, half the med bay,“ and upon noticing Lethe picking herself up from the destroyed wall in the corner added, “ and nearly killed a future ally. ” he was furious with the guy .

”This is the final straw Ren, your presence in this base is becoming more and more unnecessary by the day, try and kill me. You can't even fight an untrained scavenger.” 

“I was holding my own just fine before you got here,“ Lethe hissed at hux. 

“I know! “ he winked at her with a smirk, it seemed as if there was anyone who was enjoying the downfall of Kylo Ren was Hux. 

“Once you pick yourselves up, I will personally escort you both in your last remaining pieces to The Supreme Leader.“ 

After some struggles to straighten themselves up and some very suffocating death glares later, Kylo Ren and Lethe followed Hux through a series of hallways, bumping into each other, fighting for the dominant stride in the corridors. In what seemed to be the most hilarious series of events the stormtroopers had ever witnessed, an unmasked Kylo Ren attempted to keep his composure after almost being tripped by a small foot . If anything was for sure of his stay in the base, was that he needed to get himself a new mask or he will lose his shit quicker than usual. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their trip to Snoke’s hall was short, Lethe knew the place like the palm of her hand, having being raised on Coridaun her whole life.

Kylo Ren and Lethe exchanged a couple of glances in the waiting room. But thanks to the Knights of Ren in service, she had something to keep her occupied. The whole place was dark and intricate , filled with candelabras and modern technology the perfect mix of ancient architecture of the early years and our modern consoles and security. 

Right before entering, Lethe’s hands were bound with heavy chain metal bounds,, a symbol of her shameful parade in front of her master. Kylo strode past her free to stand, he entered the room a little before she did. While a line of Knights of Ren entered before her two of her former troops grabbed her each by the each elbow and escorted, more like pushed her into the intricate chamber, with a line of knights following close behind her. 

Kylo stood in front of her, she almost disguised her small frame frame in the background. “Supreme Leader,“ Kylo spoke, witnessing, firsthand, the real body of the voice of the master he’s been following for so long.

Snoke was not quite human, not quite alien. His face looked like the burnt remains of what could've been a human face. Yet his height towered at about a foot taller than the average man, though his hologram might have looked god like, the presence of this real life figure wasn't at all physically menacing if it weren't for the power the creature held. 

“I have eliminated my weakness, master. Han Solo is gone; slain by my own hand. There is no light left in me. Nothing can threaten my allegiance to the dark side. “ Kylo looked at Snoke like pet who just excelled at the lesson of the day. He even smirked like one too . Lethe couldn't stand those sick bastards, taking pleasure in the end and suffering of life.

”With your guidance I will defeat the remaining jedi and I'll put an end to the resistance forever once and for all.“ He finished his sentence before kneeling down at Snoke’s close proximity, still gazing upward, hoping for words of command or approval..

“Your strength continues to impress me, Kylo Ren, yet the light made you stray.” his hand stretched out towards Kylo inflicting sharp, yet lasting pain. “Your choices destroyed years of work for the First Order and endangered your life and this cause.“ he inflicted one last wave of pain before Kylo fell back into the cold marble floor and gasped for air, as it slowly filled up his lungs once more. 

Lethe was pushed forward by harsh hands and almost failed to regain her balance as her body resisted the motion. Snoke directed his attention towards Lethe, “I’ve treated you as my own daughter, have I not given you everything? “ he made a fist with his hand, yet inflicted no harm on Lethe's body. 

“You know as a child, you've always had a very strong fight in you.“ He circled around her restrained body like an animal observing pray, learning their fears, only this time the hunter knew her fear better than herself. 

“I've trained you, clothed you, you've been a student to the best politicians in the galaxy, powerful in rank , and instead of giving me your approval towards all the choices I've made . You betray me! “ Lethe felt a strong wave of force as his hand struck her cheek as hot tears streamed down her eyes, her body shook uncontrollably. 

Kylo’s gaze remained on her the whole time, connected to her emotions as a whole in the small chamber. 

“Luckily for the first order and myself, your approval is not required nor necessary for us “   
Snoke pointed towards a guard.

“Is she stripped of her weapons?“ 

“Yes sir, they were taken after her absence was notified,“ the guard spoke from under his mask. Lethe failed to track any expression in anyone's faces beside judgment. She urged for a compassionate stare or even a nod , with every passing moment she felt stripped of her life. She was definitely sure Snoke would end her life, so she awaited her sentence. Her heart beating relentlessly against her chest and her mind sending swirls of memories and pain to accompany her to her next life . 

 

“Upon your death , I’ll make sure you're remembered as the great warrior and general you once were, not as this weak traitor standing before me “ The atmosphere in the room got darker and the aura of death was lingering in the air like a crow. 

“I’m not scared of you anymore! My whole life, I always was! I lived in fear of that monster right across the hall, and then I went with dinner with him every night. I reported to him about my training, my life, everything I ever cared for was his to take away and manipulate.” She made sure her glance was strong enough to penetrate a hole on his forehead or at least reach the deep confinements of his mind, “by killing me you'll be setting me free of this life and I won’t be afraid to leave.” She spat at him.

Lethe and Snoke shared a strong silence for a few seconds before Lethe felt a kick from behind her knees, forcing her to kneel down. 

“Kylo Ren.” Snoke glanced at Kylo’s direction motioning him to stand up. From behind Snoke a knight came wielding an ancient Sith sword. The blade was entirely carved with figures and scripts in the most exquisite and expensive material in the galaxy, the handle was made out of the ivory of extinct species, caramel in color turning blue amongst the corners of the expensive cut. Not very much of Kylo Ren’s usual taste, yet he was still familiar with the concept of the weapon . 

Snoke gave Kylo ren an approving nod as Kylo took the weapon in his hand.

“Do what needs to be done!” he commanded as Lethe prayed on her knees and awaited death.

Kylo came to face Lethe, standing in front of her kneeling body. He looked at Lethe’s eyes the whole time, never breaking contact with her. She was almost positive she could hear an apologetic voice inside her head, ‘this brings me no pleasure, woman’. Lethe just stared into his eyes as he rose his hand preparing for the strike that would end her life. Before his blade could pierce her skin, Kylo was stopped midway through the blow. Lethe opened her eyes and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Kylo looked backward to see Snoke commanding the sword to him, “You have proven your loyalty to serve me Kylo Ren. The spilling of her blood would only be bloodthirst. You've broken her in more ways that I ever could and denying her the release death will serve as the worst punishment.“ 

Kylo returned to stand next to Lethe, facing Snoke directly. Lethe was motioned to stand and so she did with obedience, at his sudden change of heart. 

“As it was promised , the union of your forces will unite as two powerful force users against the remainder of the resistance. “You will marry Kylo Ren and become his bride!“

“ Together you two, will serve our purpose as husband and you,“ he reached up to cup Lethe’s face,“ as wife.“ 

Lethe’s shackles shook as her body drifted forward in outrage, "I thought I was rather clear; I’d rather die than to marry this creature!”

 

“Your wishes were no longer my concern the moment you decided to betray me,“ he looked at Lethe one last time " You will marry Kylo Ren and become the bride of the creature!"

Snoke left the room along with his knights, leaving Lethe and Kylo, along with a few witnesses, petrified and processing the events that occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYLO REN'S SEX TAPE .... now that I've got your attention. Im a slut for feedback, so please comment and like this story, or contact me via tumblr @kylosgenesis.


	4. Ringing bells and mourning hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, Its been a while. We're so sorry we haven't updated in a while.My co-author @WeaponAZ1776 and I where finishing our senior year of high school, and occupied with some personal stuff. With the beginning of summer we'd love to fall into the habit of updating as often as we can if you guys want us to continue writing this piece, cause lord knows I need to leave this procrastinating spirit of mine behind *lol*. Like all authors we do things from the pleasure of our hearts and love for these characters, we hope you'll enjoy this as much as we do and we encourage you all to comment and like this fic even contact us to our tumblr's ( kylosgenesis , wordsofblankpages ) for feedback.
> 
> Last but not least I'd like to give @WeaponAZ1776 a huge thank you and complete admiration for bringing to life such a wonderful chapter.Her words are so eloquent and absolutely fantastic.She's such a great writer, I'm thankful to share this fan fiction with her and be a witness to so many great stories and ideas.

A strange spell seemed to have been cast on the planet that fateful day, the day their souls were to be bound. Not a single bird flew overhead nor a single fly buzz its way through empty hallways. As a gesture of ‘kindness’, all work on the planet stopped and an impromptu holiday was instated.  
Traffic seemed to pick up as ships of all creeds and sizes, poured into the station. Diplomats, senators, wealthy First Order donors; anyone who was anyone made their way to attend the famed ‘royal wedding’.  
The event was to be held approximately 30 minutes before sun down. Guests, some on foot, some in elaborate carriers, surrounded by posies of bottom-feeders, filed into a large building that was once home to a sect of the original Sith order. Sharp angles, jagged and unforgiving, rose out from the pyramid base of the temple, as if it had been formed naturally. Dull, rough in texture, Obsidian formed the walls and numerous buttresses that scaled up the building’s four sides to graze the gray skies.  
The chamber, itself, was as massive as the exterior. A vaulted ceiling protected its inhabitants from the now pouring rain outside. Delicate and meticulously paced colored pieces of glass adorned the domelike roof of the temple, glittering as fragments of remaining light filtered in through the dark gray clouds that had erupted above the procession.  
Somber music flittered back and forth, weaving through the numerous seated guests before bouncing up and reverberating around the dome ceiling. At the back of the room stood an empty steeple and dusty looking organ that was currently occupied by an elderly woman, whose boney fingers danced over the ivory keys, playing the obligatory wedding music. The crowd filed into the rows of seats on either left or right sides of the hall, a long red runner dividing the room in two halves, leading up to the steeple. A hush ran over the guests as a tall shadow fell from the back-lit entryway, Snoke had arrived. Some respectfully bowed their head, others dared not make eye-contact, but all stood up as the haggard looking alien, with gray almost translucent skin and imposing yet unassuming face, made his slow way to the head of the room and took his position at the steeple, ready to begin the ceremony.  
The silence that had coincided with his appearance vanished as the occupants of the room returned to their slightly quieter whispers. Shortly following Supreme leader Snoke’s arrival, Kylo Ren made the same procession. He was, of course, wearing his helmet, obscuring his grave expression. Though his normal armor was replaced by a formal First Order uniform, displaying his rank. Flowing behind him was a long black cape that swept the floor with each long drawn out step. While a mere two minutes had passed since Snoke had entered the room and Kylo’s nightmare began, it had felt like two hours.  
In another part of the same temple, Lethe sat in a chair playing with a loose ribbon of her dress, struggling to contain her tears. Two ‘bridesmaids’ attended to her, fixing her hair and adjusting her dress as the clock ticked away her life as a free woman. Lethe could feel tears building her eyes as her mouth twitched. She had always dreamed about her wedding day as a young girl, but she had never figured it would this bad. Raised with the purpose of becoming a powerful sith , Lethe never imagined her life would include marriage and if she were to marry it would be because of position or power. She knew that her husband might not be of her choice but this, this was unthinkable. She was marrying a monster, the worst kind of monster, the kind she helped make. The two women, who fiddled with her appearance, could care less. Heldi, a younger woman with silver hair and pale blue eyes, simply tugged at the intricate braids in Lethe’s impossibly tall, tight bun, rolling her eyes at the shaking girl beneath her. The older woman, whose name Lethe didn't catch, fixed the folds at the bottom of her milky white skirt, making an expression inbetween disinterest and confusion. It was clear that this unhappy arrangement was not the first wedding these women had partook in. They seemed well accustomed to the tears and eventual sobbing of a regretful bride-to-be, neither bothered or even wished to extend a sympathetic hand towards the woman. Heidi simply took out a rag and roughly patted her face, as lethe broke down.  
Eventually, there was knock on the door, which both woman ignored as they carried out last minute fixes to Lethe’s makeup. Another, more impatient knock, proceed by a “Is she ready?” The older woman strode to door and opened it a crack. Outside stood the General himself, Hux. “Is she ready, yet? It’s almost time,” he stated gesturing to the big brass door down the narrow hall that lead to the ceremony hall. While the whole situation was strange to him, Hux was not one to ask many questions. The Supreme Leader saw fit to give him three duties; bringing the bride down the aisle, giving away her hand to Kylo, and being the ring bearer. Snoke’s reasoning was that Hux was the closest thing Kylo had to a ‘friend’, worthy of being his best man and Snoke wouldn’t be able to take the paternal role of giving away Lethe, so the next best thing was his most loyal general.  
The older woman huffed and pushed the door open, stepping aside to allow Hux to enter the room. He had adorned a pristine First Order uniform, with red squares on his breast signifying his rank as General. His eyes moved from harshly regarding the younger woman who snorted at his arrival, still tugging at Lethe’s braids, to actually beholding the bride, herself. Her dress was opalescent, for the most part. Her corset, which was tied just a little too tightly, was the customary “wedding” white, chaste and pure as snow. Intricate beading and needlework joined together to illustrate a subtle story of cosmic swirls and stars. That bright silky tale melted into almost sheer fabric that stood upon another layer of white satin. This white, however, held soft blue undertones that reflected light, casting beautiful, bright cobalt rays upon the faces of those beside her. Tiny iridescent gems were embedded throughout the entire skirt, adding to the shimmer and glow emitting from Lethe.  
The General was left a little speechless as the Bride roze from her seat, wiping her last few tears before finally turning around to face her doom. Her eyes was tinged dark pink, though her makeup, thanks to her ‘bridesmaids’ remained fine. After nodding to the younger woman, who patted Lethe’s cheeks one last time with a cloth, she turned her attention to Hux, “General.”  
“Vianna, we need to go now. The ceremony will begin shortly.”  
Lethe nodded, as usual, he used her last name, though in the case the occasion mandated formality, “yes. It’s time to get this over with.”  
Hux extended his arm and proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hallway with Lethe in tow.  
Awkward silence passed between them for a moment, as they approached the doors that led into the main chamber. Hux cleared his throat and spoke, “Arlethe, I understand that this day is hard. The supreme leader’s plans are strange. But, I have found that, while the current situations are unsavory, the end result is worth it.”  
Lethe looked up at the man, a bit surprised at his words. Hux was by no means her friend, but him trying to comfort her was oddly appreciated.  
“Lethe”  
“Hmm?”  
“My name is Lethe, General and thank you. I will keep your words in mind.”  
Hux simply nodded, a hint of a smile prying at the corners of his mouth. The walk to the entrance of the main hall seemed to take but a instant. Lethe took a long, deep breath as the old doors creaked open. All the heads in the room turned to watch her, Lethe clinched her hands around her bouquet and Hux’s eyes flickered over to her. He gave her hand on his arm a reassuring pat as the organ revved up to that all-too-familiar tune. She knew the pacing by heart, they - Lethe and Kylo - had rehearsed the whole ceremony the day before, to ensure that everything would run smoothly. Snoke would tolerate no less than perfect in front of the guests. One step; Two step; all the way up that dusty red runner, surrounded on both sides by a sea of unfamiliar bemused faces, Lethe did her damnedest to keep her eyes locked on those of her Leader’s. Snoke stood at the finish line, his normal snarl replaced with a look of calculated indifference, a face that would be innocent to the crowd, but Lethe knew. She knew on the inside, he was grinning. In front of the Supreme Leader, stood the shadow, himself, her doom, her future, her-almost-husband.  
Kylo had his back to her. This arrangement was not preferred by him either, but who was he to go against his master’s orders. He kept his eyes forward, fixed on a particularly prominent crack in the wall, his eyes traced its gradual ascent up the side of the building till the veins that composed it grew thiner and thiner, eventually fading into a panel of Mosaics. Four, large, detailed panels of Mosaic glass decorated the dome, each depicted the rise and fall of the original Sith order. The panel that Kylo was transfixed upon, showed a lone Sith standing upon a cliff, peering down upon a raging fire. It was the one that had destroyed a majority of the temple. Light traveling through those fragments trickled down and lit up the face of the woman that now stood by his side. 

Thought the trip had felt like lightyears, Lethe and Hux reached Kylo in a manner of a few minutes. Kylo turned around to greet Hux with a curt nod and stretched out his hand. Hux looked back over to Lethe, who refused to look anywhere else but the pedestal in front of them. Taking the hand that had been entwined with his arm, Hux placed it in Kylo’s gloved one, making sure to make eye contact with the man, sending one clear message; don’t fuck this up. With that the General did an about-face and took a seat in a pew close to the ‘happy’ couple. 

One tradition out of the way, Snoke clasped his hands, signalling for silence from the crowd. It was promptly given and he began, “Friends,” looking over the the dignitaries on one side of the room; “Comrades,” looking over to the many First Order officers seated on the other side of the room; “Dearly beloved.” he finished addressing by looking down the pair standing in front of him. His voice was deep, penetrating, leaving those gather before him to tremble in both fear and respect. “We are all present here, to witness. Witness the unison of two beings, each remarkable and needed in their own way. Each has served the Order, the true, Supreme Order. Each has tread the path of righteousness and truth, that path has lead them here. To be bound by something more than comradeship and passion. They are bound by something extraordinary, something intangible yet perceived; Allegiance. Order. The Order. The First Order will tie them together as one singular unit and lead them to glory at the end. Together, Kylo Ren and Arlethe Vianna, are compelled by the sanctity of the Order to become one and carry on the duties that they have pledged themselves to.”  
Ready for his cue, Hux rose from his seat. He was needed for his second role, on his right forearm lay a pillow upon which resting a pair of matching matte black rings. They were composed of a material similar to that which made up the temple walls. Snoke spoke once more, “Do you, Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knights of Ren, my apprentice, take Arlethe Vianna as your wife?”  
Underneath his mask, Kylo made a grave face as the moment had finally come, his soul, his future was finally about to bound to hers, a fate he thought he would never deserve. “I do,” he replied firmly, taking the smaller ring off the velvet pillow and put on Lethe.  
Turning to Lethe, Snoke repeated, “Do you, Arlethe Vianna, take Kylo Ren as your Husband?” Lethe could feel moisture forming behind her eyes; she blinked rapidly willing them away. This was no time to be weak. “I do,” she spoke with finality, doing the same motion that Kylo had. His role finished, Hux bowed before the Supreme Leader and was dismissed back to his seat.  
With that the official customs and show for the crowd was over, Snoke continued, “Now, with the power that is the First Order, I pronounce you, both, Husband and Wife.”  
Cacophonous applause erupted from the crowd and many stood up in their seats, cheering for the couple. Petal rained down from the ceiling, dispersed by hidden mechanisms, blanketing the crowd in a swath of pink and white. It seems that the guests were ready to ‘celebrate’ or rather feast. Raising his arms, Snoke dulled their enthusiasm into a dull quiet as he directed them to exit the room and revel to their hearts content. As if a dam had been torn down, the pews emptied rapidly as the members of the procession filed out of the room to take advantage of the lavish food and entertainment lined up for them. In a manner of minutes, only four figures remained in the room. Kylo and Lethe in their spots, side-by-side, glaring down and up, respectively, at each other. Hux stood at attention, waiting for the Supreme Leader’s dictation. 

Snoke simply waves the General away. Hux retreats out of the room, to attend to the guests and play host. “Take it off,” Snoke ordered, stepping down from the pedestal to be closer to the pair. With a quick motion and hiss of steam, Kylo removes his helmet, leaving his face exposed. His expression had not changed, remaining utterly indifferent with a slight glimmer of distress in his eyes. Though the lighting in the room had tinted the room in a reddish-orange light, Lethe swore his eyes looked as pink and puffy as hers.  
Wordlessly, Snoke dipped his head forward, as if in quiet meditation. Kylo felt his master’s influence enter his mind, ploughing through his defenses. Lethe, too, felt his intrusion as snoke began to tie an “unconscious knot” between them. It was an old type of force manipulation that could be used to literally bind two consciouses, two beings together. Without moving, Snoke shoves Kylo forward. Stopping himself short of hitting Lethe, Kylo turned to look at his master. Stop pouting and get on with it, boy. Kylo pulled off his right glove and took his hand and placed it, to Lethe’s surprise, gently on her cheek. At first, She tried to pull away but Snoke held her in place. Eyes shut, Kylo focused his energy and sent forth his memories, his mind, to Lethe and in return, he drew upon hers. Flashes of images, a mix mash of sounds, moments, feelings, flood the pair, causing each to cry out in pain and scream breathlessly. As quickly as the process had begun, it ended, leaving Kylo stumbling back and Lethe falling back to sit on a nearby pew.  
Snoke, content with the success of the procedure, spoke in their minds once more, now only needing to make contact with one mind to reach the other. Good work, my children. This is only the beginning. At this both clutch their heads and cry out. Snoke nods and then spoke out loud to save them the extra pain of mind invasion, “Take some time to get used to this new development, then come out. Our guests are waiting to congratulate you.” finished with them, the Supreme Leader proceeds to exit the room, not before giving them a creepy smirk and passing wink, “don’t want give them the wrong idea by staying for too long, do you?” He laughs, it's dry and stale, serving only to add a layer of chill to the already uninviting room. 

As the door closes behind him, all the light fades away as the sun finally disappears from the horizon, leaving the pair in a grey haze. Lethe, exhausted from the stress of the whole ordeal, collapses into of the seats nearby, holding her head in her hands as the shock dies off. She is now married to a man she hates and he is now in her head. Kylo isn’t any better, but he figures the realization will hit him later but tries to push it in a corner to dissect later.  
Minutes pass in silence, as Lethe feels her cheeks grew moist, tears roll down in a slow, meager procession. Against his own volition, Kylo kneels down in front of her and starts to wipe the small droplets off her face, grasping her by her chin. She looks at his face once more and feels a twinge of familiarity, this felt oddly right.  
Rubbing small, gentle circles with his thumbs on the sides of her face, Kylo tried to comfort her, “shhh…listen, now is not the time. I don’t blame you for...But we need to go out there. We need to pretend. This is what you are good at, pretending.”  
She nodded, closing her eyes, collecting herself. Lethe was mad at herself for being weak, but the Monster was right; the show must go on.  
They rise, she fixes her face and he puts on his helmet. Together, as a couple, they exit the room.


	5. Pride and Glory

Upon joining the reception it seemed like time would not pass by. They seemed to be trapped in a long and dreadful eternity. Hundreds of people waltzed past them singing congratulatory praises, many even involved themselves in long conversations with the new couple, which Lethe was very much thankful for. Kylo was a natural talker, almost as smooth and eloquent as a politician. One would've thought that due to his mask he'd repress himself for all contact unless it somehow involved killing and torture. Yet there he was charming the incoming guests with what Lethe assumed was a smile from under his mask .

Lethe on the other hand still seemed a bit lightheaded from the bonding ritual, but she accepted the fact that she needed to seem strong through all this even if she felt like dying inside. Millions of solutions ran through her mind, yet at that precise moment she wasn't in the right state of mind to determine which poisons where most efficient or how to explain a one day marriage therefore, she just retracted back to her hypocrite smalltalk and continued to daydream about the extended list of people she'd like to get rid of one day. 

“I’m afraid Miss Ren might be a bit dizzied by your talking senator, it seems like politics aren't her subject of interest.” 

Lethe felt a little startled from the voice coming from behind her, “General Hux I didn't know you were lurking around.“ She stared right at the red haired man whom she was starting to trust, or rather be comfortable with. Trust seemed to strong of a word at the moment. 

“And the general is right I'm afraid , I was trained in battle not politics but I'm sure my husband would simply adore to hear your expansion propositions,“ she said to the old politician who simply bowed down and left her with a small congratulatory phrase.  
“I can't tell if your timing is good or ideally horrible,“ Lethe looked upon Hux with a sly smile. 

“Well the party is gonna end soon and I didn't know if you could put up with 5 more minutes of that besides, as the deliverer of the bride I find it fit that we dance,” he put her small hands upon his and started swaying, tensely at first but more comfortably after gaining the song's rhythm.  
“Lethe there's nothing personal about all of this... it's all just an act. Remember that tonight,“ though he said this sternly, making a point by staring at her directly, Lethe could his apologetic eyes and pick up on his concerned tone.  
No matter how much is pained him to admit it , Hux had become quite fond of her in this past few days .After some consideration, Lethe indeed noticed a change in hux , His hair wasn't as neatly kept , there was a little faint trace of stubble and he just looked worn, like he struggled to shut his eyes for a while and this was what was left of him, and it saddened her.  
Hux’s words rung in her mind for longer than she wished they'd had. In a way, she felt that while he spoke it, they were about someone else. As soon the song was over and Hux politely excused himself. Lethe looked through the crowded ballroom for Kylo and found him hiding at the balcony, something she'd wish she would've come up with . 

“So,” she began, feeling the awkwardness return, “which of them bore you to death the most?”  
Kylo Ren took off his mask revealing his messy hair, tired eyes and sweat laden brow. 

“All of them to be honest, I thoroughly dislike politics, I always have. I just throw a couple phrases together from time to time to pretend I'm listening and dose off.“  
“where do you go?”  
Kylo turned his gaze from the star-filled sky to cock an eyebrow at Lethe.  
“When you are distracted like that?” she elaborated.

“Sometimes i can feel her … the girl. I can make out shapes , sights … emotions. I'm trying to use that to our advantage . Find and destroy Luke Skywalker once and for all and the girl … she’ll deal with me personally”

Fireworks started going off as kylo and Lethe leaned to the handrails on the balcony staring at the abyss leaving a deep lingering silence lead by glances and some unspoken words.

Kylo Ren and Lethe were escorted into a large hall filled with the finest of porcelain figurines and the universe's most intricate designs, gold patterns swindled around the portraits of the dark side’s history in the Siths hall. For many people the mere entrance of this hall would be an unreachable dream , but for Lethe and Kylo it was a “privilege” as Snoke had informed them to occupy the Siths hall for the days following their marital compromise. 

Lethe mostly looked at the walls and frowned at herself for indulging in the beautiful pieces cascading from ceiling to floor, unlike Kylo who was growing anxious at just the mere silence in the room. He removed his complicated garments and settled himself onto his usual black robes.  
Lethe didn't really have any intention of taking her dress off, especially because in her mind it would mean she would be submitting and complying to her husband. The reality of it all would just become to much . As long as she bore that dress and entertained her thoughts with much simpler things like who would she be fighting on the next training session or what positions would be more beneficials to counteract a physical attack. 

“I’ll be using the living space to practice if you wouldn't mind leaving “ She heard kylo raise his voice echoing off the walls to appear to come from behind her, “ … or perhaps you would rather stand there and risk a few burns.” 

“Why are you using the living hall as target practice? Kylo Ren I swear if you damage one inch of this room. Snoke won't be the one hurting you, I will.“  
She was very beautiful when she was trying to sound threatening, Kylo Ren thought.  
“If something were to happen which I'm not saying it will … ‘ Kylo gave Lethe a cocky grin while kicking the table out of sight. “I can fix it! Besides shouldn't we pretend we actually did something here that wasn't staring down at that awfully decorated wall for the last hour.”  
Upon realizing she had been staring at a wall for one hour, Lethe was overcome with a sense of confusion and anger. She hated the fact he could manage to humiliate her even while alone. Just a few days ago she was top of her class and a respectable young warrior. Of course after a few minor setbacks and dumb ideas, she wound up here .. in a giant suite with Kylo Ren about to throw a shoe at his cheeky grin. 

“I wasn't staring; I was merely admiring .. something you wouldn't know anything about.” Lethe really did throw a shoe this time which Kylo caught, for the record. They both needed to let out some steam and they knew it, for hours they fought like teenagers forgetting their enemies and their purpose. It was just two enraged bodies fighting to prove themselves until exhaustion.  
Lethe eventually found her way into the large vintage bedroom. She fought to keep her eyes open as the events of the day trespassed her thoughts like a storm and her dress became the most comfortable of all blankets. 

“Aren't you coming to bed ?” Lethe struggled with her voice and spoke with the slowest and faintest whisper she could manage, while her eyes remained shut. Fatigue set in rapidly, and Lethe never received an answer to her question. 

“No. Not like this, Mo laige,” Kylo reached up to stroke his gloved hand against her red stained cheeks collecting the heat of her skin against the moisture of her dried tears. He admired the will of such a small creature. He didn’t find her beautiful for her appearance, which she had as well. He saw her as his most precious weakness because of her strong will. If there was anything that was for certain is Kylo would become weak because of her and he would very much welcome it!


End file.
